1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration suppression device, and more particularly to a vibration suppression device for a high-rise structure.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional vibration suppression device for a structure is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. However, there are still some shortcomings and drawbacks in the conventional vibration suppression device.
There will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional vibration suppression device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate disadvantages of the conventional vibration suppression device.